writers_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Genres
This page will list genres, in no particular order. Each major genre will have the "sub-genres" under it, for example, Horror would have Cosmic horror underneath. Each genre has a quick description of what it is, so you know what to place your contribution under. Most contributions belong to more than 1 genre. Fiction Mainly genres found in fiction, however, they may be applied to non-fiction (Example: Romance and Personal Story). Horror Horror literature is supposed to inspire fear, a sense of dread or impending doom, and generally involve themes like human fallibility or secrets. *Cosmic Horror (also known as Lovecraftian Horror): Created (though this is debatable) by the master of horror H.P. Lovecraft, Cosmic Horror deals with entities so alien that humans fail to understand things as simple as their appearance. Themes often include human fallibility, insignificance in the universe, decay of society or the human race, and secrets that man should not know. *Psychological horror: Uses heavy description and imagery in order to unnerve the reader. Themes can be anything the author wishes. Often NSFW. Poetry Verse, poetry of all forms, from ballads to nonsensical poems, everything you can think of that has a meter and a rhyme, or maybe lacking one of those two elements. * Nonsense Poetry: Poetry without a narrative. * Narrative: Poetry with a narrative. Fantasy Stories involving worlds that are reflections of our own world, but in a setting that uses or makes reference to other earth-bound, sentient beings, magic, Gods, or other things. * Dark Fantasy: Fantasy with dark, sinister elements to it, dealing with themes of death, violence, hate, and so on. * Science Fantasy: Fantasy with tropes and elements of science fiction. Romance Stories involving love. * Cross-species Romance: Vampires and humans, Werewolves and Ghosts, Aliens and humans. We're fairly sure you know a few examples. * Forbidden Romances: Romance forbidden by some plot point, but is attempted anyways. Example: Romeo and Juliet. Science Fiction Science Fiction contributions tend to take place in alternate universes or the far future. They generally heavily involve science of a highly advanced form. Alternate History "History" told from an alternate viewpoint, as varied as from fantasy with parallels to the real world to the real world in an imagining of the world as it is if one thing turned out differently. Historical Fiction Fiction based deeply in real events Drama Divided into two sets: Comedy and Tragedy, with a middle ground of "Tragic Comedy." Tragedy A story investigating human suffering. Please see our Comedy versus Tragedy page to learn the motifs and themes of tragedy. Comedy A story meant to invoke laughter. Please see our page Comedy verses Tragedy to learn the motifs and themes of comedy. Tragic Comedy A story that invokes laughter and involves/investigates human suffering, bringing Comedy and Tragedy together. Non-Fiction Genres found to be non-fiction, but not mutually exclusive. Someone, for example, could do a biography of Abdul Alhazred of the Cthulhu Mythos. Biography Histories of a person or character. * Autobiography: A biography of the author, written by the author. *Biography: A biography of a person, written by someone other than the person themselves. *Fictional biography: A biography of a fictional person. Personal story A story that is directly from someone's personal life. Please do not post personal stories from anyone but yourself. These contributions should be crossed with a genre from the fiction category (Example: Romance and Personal story). Of course, do not mix things such as Fantasy with Personal Stories, as that contradicts the entire "Personal" aspect. Non-genres Though not genres per say, many of the contributions here fall under these categories. Allegory Stories with events that parallel events in the real world or another work. *Historical allegory: A work of fiction that parallels the real world, such as Animal Farm. *Religious allegory: A story that parallels events in a work of religious literature. Fan Fiction Notorious for being NSFW, this genre is written using characters from other works, such as Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, or Doctor Who. Any series may be used, even Game of Thrones (though there is an 85% chance that whaever characters you pair together in Game of Thrones fan fiction will likely end up together). Let your mind run wild, though your pen never stray from the personalities of these characters. Collection A group of several stories. See Contribution Format. Lore ExplanationCategory:Main Page The category here is "NAME'S Lore Explanation." These pages explain the lore of a Fantasy/Fiction writer's universe, be it historical context, or explanation of ideas in a fantasy work. Only the author may edit this page. However, if there are contradictions in the fantasy work, or inaccuracies of the historical context, the author will have to explain why. An example of a "Lore" page is at The Ancient Lexicon's page.